Dance of Destiny
by Diao Lover
Summary: Sequel of Dance of Death, just give it a chance and RnR, I suck at summarys. Discontinued!
1. Battle of Xia Pi

**K here is the first chapter of Dance of Destiny, I know its a little ear;y for a battle but Lu Bu doesn't have that much of a role and this needs to be over and done with, k the battle of Xia Pi is in its dw7 map and style, so basically it takes place after the flood, oh and fight scenes might not be that long, I will start with a prologue well a sorta thing that resembles a prologue, or whatever I will just catch you up to now. Oh and I don't know when Lu Bu forces Liu Bei to flee and takes Xia Pi for himself**

**0012345678900**

Lu Bu and Liu Bei emerged victourious at the battle of Xu Province. Some time after the battle of Xu Province, Tao Qian died of illness and Lu Bu temporaily joined Liu Bei's forces.

195: Liao Ming became the wife of Gao Shun, but still held her hatred for Diao Chan.

196: Diao Chan became the wife of Lu Bu (I know Lu Bu had a wife and Diao Chan became his concubine but in this fanfic its different)

197: Lu Xin, daughter of Lu Bu and Diao Chan was born.

198: Lu Xin became 1 year old, (I know the battle of Xia Pi starts at this time but oh well)

199: Lu Yun son of Diao Chan and Lu Bu was born. The battle of Xia Pi begun, Xia Pi castle was flooded. Lu Xin turned 2

01234567890

Diao Chan stood with Lu Yun in her arms, she was in a small room with her son and Bao Xin.

"Bao Xin, I need you to look after Lu Yun while I go to battle" Diao Chan stated as she gave Lu Yun to Bao Xin who started cradling him before placing the sleeping Lu Yun in a crib.

"My lady, are you sure its wise to participate in this horrid battle?" Bao Xin asked as she hid Lu Yun's crib out of site, which would fool soldiers but not servents.

"I can't help it" Diao Chan began as Bao Xin frowned. "But I know in my heart that lord Lu Bu cannot win this battle alone!" Diao Chan said as she started to smile a little, Bao Xin just shook her head, she wasn't liking this idea. "Besides all are equal on the field of battle!" Diao Chan claimed, as she felt her confidence rising.

"Fine! But do not get carried away!" Bao Xin warned frowning as she remebered how Diao Chan told her she got a little carried away in the battle of Xu Province. Diao Chan just smiled lightly at her.

"Don't worry I won't get carried away, but Bao Xin defend Lu Yun with your life!" Diao Chan told as her playful smile turned into a serious smile. Bao Xin just looked at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, nothing will hapen to Lu Yun and if it does, I will commit suicide" Bao Xin reassured Diao Chan as Diao Chan shook her head, "No you will only commit suicide if Lu Yun is killed" Diao Chan said as she left the room, and entered the battle.

"No! If anything happens to the young lord Lu Yun, I will commit suicide" Bao Xin thought out loud as she left the room to see if any intruders were trying to enter the castle. "So tired" Bao Xin whispered as she heard the quiet snoring of Lu Yun, "Maybe a little rest won't hurt" Bao Xin muttered as she let sleep take over.

Yet Bao Xin and Diao Chan were unaware of a Liao Ming eavesdropping on their conversation, Liao Ming smirked her plan to get revenge on Diao Chan was about to be put in motion. Ming knew her husband Gao Shun had died, she didn't care she only married him to keep travelling with Lu Bu.

Liao Ming looked down at the sleeping Bao Xin who was asleep on the floor, she laughed manically as she stepped over Xin, she saw the sleeping Lu Yun in the crib, she looked with disgust at Lu Yun if she wasn't worthy to be the mother of any of Lu Bus sons they shouldn't live, Liao Ming didn't care about the daughters, "Good bye, Lu Yun" Ming whispered as she stabbed the dagger slowly into Lu Yuns head, eventually she implailed the dagger all the way in. She had covered Lu Yuns disgusting little mouth so he couldn't scream. Yet she wasn't aware of Bao Xin waking up.

"Ming how you dare kill the child of Diao Chan and Lu Bu!" Bao Xin shouted, as she glared at Ming, Ming smirked and laughed seductively, as she walked near Xin, "Oh I'll show you how I dare Xin" She whispered into Xins ear as she stabbed her dagger into Xin's shoulder making her scream out in pain, as Xin fell down to the floor in pain, Ming looked at Xin with pride, "Farewell Bao Xin" she muttered as she kicked Xin in the head, making her in even more pain.

Liao Ming left the room whe she was suddenly grabbed by Wei soldiers, Ming laughed seductivly as her breast were touched by the perverted soilders, the dying Bao Xin glared at Ming before she finally gave up and fell into darkness but not before cursing Ming, Ming heard thesoldiers saying that she would be given to Cao Cao, Ming knew she would be a concubine but it was better than being a servent to that wicked Diao Chan, the Wei soldiers led Ming out of the castle, she would be a spoil of war.

Meanwhile, Diao Chan was walking out of the catle gate, she was walking very slowly due to the knee high water that flooded most of the castle.

"No I don't want it to rain!" Diao Chan whined as she felt a drop of water land on he rhead. She looked up at the cloud covered sky as rain drops started falling, and soon started to pour, "No! My hair is wet!" Diao Chan complained as she was now fully wet.

"Diao Chan is that you bitch!" The voice of Xiahou Ling said, as Diao Chan turned around and saw her, Diao Chan glared at her, now wanting to ever see her make up covered face. "How about we duel?" Xiahou Ling asked as she got in a stance with her ladyguards forming a half circle.

"You dare to be my enemy?" Diao Chan asked as she entered the half circle and her ladyguards later formed the rest of the circle, Diao Chan soon got into her stance, as a ladyguard began started counting down from 3 to 1.

"Allow me to make the first move" Xiahou Ling said as she jumped in the air and sended two air-cutting projectiles towards Diao Chan who swiftly cartwheeled out of the way. "I hate you!" Xiahou Ling yelled as she was expecting Diao Chan to be easy to beat like how Diao Chan was easy to beat in the battle of Hu Lao Gate.

"That wasn't very nice" Diao Chan said while pouting, making Xiahou Ling more enraged, Diao Chan knowing that the comment made Ling angry, slashed her whip at Xiahou Lings stomach making her stumble, Diao Chan then cartwheeled five times in a row, her whip slammed against Ling's chest, before Diao Chan cartwheeled again, but this time slammed her whip on the ground causing Ling to be thrown in the air.

"Just fall down and die!" Xiahou Ling yelled as she was losing to Diao Chan! The girl who Ling hates more than anything, 'Arggh This is stupid I am meant to be winning not her!' Ling thought as the circle of ladyguards had dissapeared and been replaced by 2 of Diao Chan's ladyguards watching the duel and none of Lings ladyguards alive. "Lets end this pathectic match!" Ling shouted as she hurled a large fire ball at Diao Chan who side flipped out of the way (AN: I don't thimk side flipped is a wprd).

"This has been a great dance, but the crowd doesn't want a uncore" Diao Chan said as Xiahou Ling rolled her eyes and glared 'That bitch does it again is everything a dance to her?" Ling thought as Diao Chan slid onto her knees (AN: I can't really describe this attack) and swung her whip above her head as she made threw Ling up into the air and away from her.

"Arggh That was painful" Ling admitted as she was heavily injured, she stumbled as she walked near Diao Chan. "Bitch Lu Bu only wants you as a trophy wife, he doesn't love you, he never d-" Ling taunted enraging Diao Chan just a little too much as Diao Chan charged into her causing Xiahou Ling to fall down a crack in the floor, Diao Chan shocked at what she did knew she had killed Ling but she didn't think she would cause Ling's body to dissapear and possibly never be found .

"That was a lovely dance you performed Ling, but I didn't expect it to end so tragically" Diao Chan thought out loud as several soldiers dressed in blue and green surrounded her.

"Is this the end?" Diao Chan asked as she heard the unmistakable war cry of Lu Bu and turned around to see him and Red Hare jump inside the circle.

"Hmmph I should have known you would be in trouble" Lu Bu said as Diao Chan had a look of sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry lord Lu Bu but you must fle-" Diao Cha ntried to say but was cut off by Lu Bu, "Diao Chan...go and live another day..." Lu Bu siad as he whistled and a white horse came "Get on that horse and ride all the way to Wu, join Wu and help y=them in this time" Lu Bu said, as Diao Cha had tears going down her face.

"Yes my lord" Diao Chan replied sadly as Lu Bu had killed the soldiers surrounding her. Diao Chan looked at Lu Bu, the up at the castle wall and saw Chen Gong being captured, the battle was hopeless and Lu Bu was risking his life to save hers. Diao Chan couldn't refuse Lu Bu as it may be his last wish, Diao Chan made her horse run as fast as it can.

**00123456788900**

**I hope this chapter was good, and please tell me if you liked it and I knownb the ending sucked but oh well, this will be Lu Bus last appearance also Liao Ming and Chen Gong will not reappear as Chen Gong will be dead and Liao Ming will be Cao Cao's concubine.**

**Remeber RnR**


	2. Villages and Bandits

**K here is the next chapter it prob will be shorter and it will introduce another one of my OCs and her appearance is Alicia Banit from As the Bell Rings wearing SSX's downloadable outfit, Oh and the year is 200. And my other 2 OCs are Okunis sw3 outfit and Kai**

**Assassin master ezio91, thanks, and yes Ling did meet her end.**

**Kayladw7, thanks.**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan was riding her horse, she had heard rumours about Chen Gong ordering his own execution, Lu Bu was hung, Liao Ming, Diao Chan believed to have become the concubine of Cao Cao, her son Lu Yun and daughter Lu Xin she believed to be killed or drowned.

"Why does nothing ever seem to go my way!" Diao Chan whined as she got of her horse and saw a cheerleader looking girl and a tough girl pick on a younger looking girl, Diao Chan glared at them and began walking only for the younger girl to say something.

"Just because I'm more beautiful then you Guo Zhen and Bian Chang" The youn girl said as the two older girls named Guo Zhen and Bian Chang just glared at her the girl just smirked.

"Excuse me! I am way prettier than you Lian Ci and just because you can fight and has blonde hair doesn't mean your prettier than me . . . And Bian Chang" Guo Zhen yelled back as she saw Diao Chan on a horse and looked at her with disgust, before turning to Bian Chang. "Chang we are leaving, so hurry up" Zhen yelled as she and Bian Chang walked into the distane crossing a bridge that Diao Cahn couldn't see past since she was a distance away from it.

"Coming Zhen!" Bian Chang yelled as she ran to catch up to Guo Zhen, but not before glaring at Lian Ci, but she spotted Diao Chan and glared at her as well.

"Hey! Don't listen to them they're just jealous" Diao Chan shouted as she walked over to the girl named Lian Ci, Lian Ci gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I don't, but Guo Zhen does tend to be a little annoying" Lian Ci stated, "Hey! You look tired maybe you could stay with me and my mum for the next few days before you leave" Lian Ci suggested as Diao Chan smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea but will it be ok with your mum?" Diao Chan asked as Lian Ci smiled, "Of course it will, oh and what is your name" Lian Ci asked.

"My name is Diao Chan" Diao Chan said as Lian Ci looked at herbefore answering.

"Well Diao Chan I will show you the village I live in, its small though." Lian Ci said as she walked across the bridge entering the small, nice looking village.

"Wow this place looks good!" Diao Chan complemented before hearing the yells of Guo Zhen. Diao Chan and Lian Ci looked at each other before running to the noise while Lian Ci ran to her house.

"Help!" Guo Zhen yelled as she was being dragged by a bandit, "I said HELP!" Guo Zhen shouted before her mouth was covered by a bandit who put his hand under her shirt, before dragging her out of sight.

'Well she dersevers to be rescued' Diao Chan said as she ran after Guo Zhen and the bandit before tripping over and losing her whip, "Where is it!" Diao Chan yelled as she searched around for her whip, failing to see the bandit about to grab her.

"Don't you dare!" A woman yelled as she slapped the bandit causing the bandit and Diao Chan to look at her. The bandit then swung his axe at her neck and decapitated her. Diao Chanh looked shocked but grabbed the flute that Zhen Ji had given to her.

"Mother!" Lian Ci yelled as she rushed towards the bandit cartwheeling as well as throwing her chakrams (The ones from dw7, SSX uses the dw5 ones) behind her as they went forward circling around her killing the bandits near her and Diao Chan, while she kicked the bandit her chakrams came back to her. "Thanks" Diao Chan said.

"No worries but just help me defend the village" Lian Ci said as she spun around killing several bandits, "I will" Diao Chan said as she gripped the flute, 'I never wanted to use this but I have to now' Diao Chan thought.

"Lets start this dance with some lovely tunes" Diao Chan said as she played her flute making two circular soundwaves followed by a soundwave-ball killing a lot of the bandits.

_A few minutes later_

As Diao Chan and Lian Ci killed the majority of the bandits they finally saw the bandit leader attempting to rape three girls who were backed into a corner. "Come here pretties!" The bandit leader said as one of the girls yelled "No get away from me!".

"Yeah what she said!" Lian Ci yelled as she ran towards the bandut leader jumping and continously kicked the bandit leader in the face, when she did the last kick she jumped off his face and landed near Diao Chan.

"Finish it Diao Chan" Lian Ci whispered, as Diao Chan nodded her head and ran to the bandit leader.

"Lets see, Zhen Ji did this" Diao Chan said as as she put her flute a played it for a few seconds before raising her right arm (the arm with the flute) up into the air, ice shards then begun to fall down around her, one hit the bandit leader freezing him, Diao Chan smirked as she turned around and kicked the bandit leaders chest killing him.

"I have killed your leader! Now flee or face the consequences!" Diao Chan said as the remaining bandits fled the area unfortunately with all of the females they had hold of.

"Hey I believe this is yours" Bian Chang said as she threw Diao Chans whip at her before going back to he rhouse, before Diao Chan could even say thank you.

**0012345678900**

**Ok I know this chapter was horrible but I couldn't help it ohand Lian Ji (Lian Cis mother) Bian Chang, and Guo Zhen will not reappear as Ji is dead and Chang is alive but Zhen will become the concubine of a bandit.**

**Remember RnR!**


	3. Touring with the Qiaos

**K here is another chapter, this simply introduces most of my OCs and the (playable) Officers in Wu, and also to the reviewers how was the last chapter good? I mean I only found it as hm its ok but not my best. Oh and remember the Qiao sisters are in their dw3 outfits/appearance, and if you want to know what the OCs look like, go on my profile. Oh and I decided that Zhou Yu will wear his dw4 outfit.**

**Assassin master ezio91, It wasn't? And Ikr! Bandits always screw things up for people.**

**Kayladw7, Thanks and it was!**

**0012345678900**

Do you really have to go? Why can't you stay here!" Lian Ci asked as she had a frown in her face she didn't want Diao Chan to leave, most of the villagers hate her and everyone her age or a few years older than her hated her more than anything, the boys loved her, well the sometimes good looking perverted ones did, not the other boys.

"I'm sorry but I have to go Lian Ci, I made a promise to two people, I would love to stay but I can't break the promises I made to these people" Diao Chan replied as she just couldn't break the promises she made to Lu Bu and Wang Yun, she just couldn't break them, it would be betrayel.

"But, they can't be that important! can they?" Lian Ci stated, accidently sounding a little rude and impolite and also very shelfish, Diao Chan looked at Lian Ci and shook her head 'But I want and need Diao Chan more than that promise or promises she made' Lian Ci thought as Diao Chan crossed her arms.

"Yes they can be that important, and I just can't break those promises, that I made to the only two people who showed me love, both kinds of love" Diao Chan said as, Lian Ci sighed and kicked the sand. Diao Chan just looked at her with regret.

"But we will never see each other again!" Lian Ci complained as she frowned even more, Diao Chan just shook her head and smiled at Lian Ci, who had tears in her eyes, as she thought she would never see Diao Chans face again.

"We will, Lian Ci! We will see each other again, I promise" Diao Chan said as Lian Ci started to smile a little but it was a mix of hope and sadness. "Ok maybe we might see each other again, but if you break your promise, you will be punished!" Lian Ci warned, Diao Chan just smiled.

"I always keep and fulfill my promises Lian Ci and we will meet again wether its soon or ages away" Diao Chan claimed as Lian Ci frowned again with tears falling out of her eyes.

"I guess you should get going to where ever your going" Lian Ci said as she frowned harder, Diao Chan just looked at her sadly, she lost her mother, and probably be exiled from the village. "Yeah I should" Diao Chan muttered as she git on her horse and rode off.

_A few weeks later_

"I have finally made it! All those times I said I wouldn't I was wrong!" Diao Chan yelled as she ran, she had made it to Wu, she never thought she would, she had almost fulfilled her promise to Lu Bu, but her promise to her father, well she still had some way to go before she fulfilled that promise. She had nearly fufilleed her promise to Lu Bu, she only neede to join Wu

As Diao Chan kept runnuing she bumped into a running Sun Ce, Diao Chan fell to the ground and was about to apologise when she saw who it was, she imeddiantlyt bowed, Sun Ce just laughed.

"There is no need to bow!" Sun Ce admitted as he was surrounded by Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao, they stared at Diao Chan as Sun Ce extended his hand to help Diao Chan up.

"No I must bow, as I request permission to join your army, lord Sun Ce" Diao Chan said as Xiao Qiao squealed in delight, Da Qiao just smiled at her, Sun Ce just looked at her like she was sister and saved him from death (and that is a grateful look not a annoyed one) Zhou Yu just put his left hand on his chin and looked suspiciously at her.

"Alright you may join, it will be more fun with one more person!" Sun Ce said cheerfully, as Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao nodded their heads in agreement. Zhou Yu however decided to voice his oppinion.

"How do we know that you aren't plotting a plan, Diao Chan!" Zhou Yu stated as shocked looks emerged from Da Qiao, Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao and Diao Chan, who just smiled before answering.

"I see the rumours about you Zhou Yu iare true, and I am not plotting anything, my husband Lu Bu has been exucuted and I made a promise to him and to fulfill it I need to join Wu and I made a promise to my father and I believe that if I join Wu then that promise will be fulfilled" Diao Chan admitted as Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and Sun Ce as wel as a relunctant Zhou Yu agreed.

"Hm very well, I will let Sun Ce agree to let you join" Zhou Yu sauid as he left, leaving his wife, Da Qiao and Sun Ce with Diao Chan.

"Well you have joined, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao will show you to your quater and introduce you to your new allies" Sun Ce said as he left and ran to catch up to Zhou Yu.

"Hi I'm Da Qiao an-" Da Qiao introduced herself but was cut off by Xiao Qiao "I'm Xiao Qiao! Its nice to meet you! We should better start the tour! Right sis?" Xiao Qiao said as Da Qiao muttered something under her breath.

"I kind of knew who you were" Diao Chan admitted as Xiao Qiao had a look of suprise on her face, Da Qiao just sighed at Xiao Qiao and smiled "Lets start the tour then" Da Qiao said as they left to go see some people.

_A few minutes later_

"So who haven't I met yet?" Diao Chan asked as she had meet Mei Ling, a pregnent Bo Lou, a young Ling Tong who was around 13 or 12 years old, Huang Gai, a Ding Feng who had offered to write a poem about Diao Chan, a boy named Lu Xun, Zhou Tai and she had re-met Shang Xiang.

"Hmm you hav-" Da Qiao began to say but was cut by her sister, ;That is the 50th time this whole tour' Da Qiao thougfght angrily.  
>You haven't met Sun Li, Sun Ren, Nan Mai, Zhang Mei, Lian Shi, Sun Quan, Wen Xin and Lu Meng!" Xiao Qiao said as she then turned to Da Qiao, "Is that right sis?" Xiao Qiao asked, "Yes it is" Da Qiao replied, as Xiao Qiao screamed "Yay!".<p>

"Lucky they are al-" Da Qiao yet again began to say but was yet again interrupted, "They are all pretty much in this narea" Xiao Qiao satated as she put her finger in the air, hoping to look like Zhou Yu when hes correcting or figuring something out, "Xiao, Zhou Yu says aha! not put his finger in the air" Da Qiao stated as Xiao Qiao blushed in embarresment.

"So should we get going?" Diao Chan asked as the two Qiaos nodded thier heads, they walked down the path seeing a young Nanman girl that looked around 14 or 15 making out with Lu Meng.

"Ill!, Yuck!" Xiao Qiao said as the two making out looked at the three, "Hi I'm Nan Mai" They Nanman girl, named Nan Mai said to Diao Chan, "And I am this guys concubine" Mai stated as she pointed at Lu Meng, "This guy has a name you know! Anyway I'm Lu Meng and you are?" Lu Meng said. "Diao Chan, its a pleasure to meet you" Diao Chan said humbly.

"Lets continue the tour!" Xiao Qiao said cheerfully as she pulled Diao Chan and Da Qiao by their hair, ignoring the protests and the ows coming form them.

_Few minutes later._

"So I have met almost all of them?" Diao Chan asked as she met every one but Sun Li and her mother Sun Ren, Zhang Mei and Wen Xin.

"Yeah minus the fou-" Da Qiao attempted to say but her sister again for like the 100th time cut her off, "Minus the four you haven't met!" Xiao Qiao said as Da Qiao was now fuming silently.

"Fight harder!" A deep but still womanly voice yelled, as Diao Chan and the two Qiaos went running to see where it was coming from. When they got there they saw Sun Ren and Sun Li training with Ren winning.

"But mum your too strong!" Sun Li whinged as Sun Ren threw her sword away and helped her daughter up. "If that was a treal battle you would of been killed, I don't thionk you should participate in any battles ubtil your 20" Sun Ren said as she noticed Diao Chan, "Excuse me where are my manners" Sun Ren said, "I'm Sun Ren" Sun Ren introduced herself as Sun Li walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Sun Li, the funnest, cutest and not to mention strongest member of the Sun family" Sun Li lied althogh she was telling the truth in one part her name part that is.

"I'm Diao Chan" Diao Chan as she ahook Sun Rens had before being dragged away by Xiao Qiao.

_A few minutes later_

Diao Chan was talking to Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, SSX and Lian Shi in her room, they were having a girls night, the other females refused, SSX had barely managed to get Lian Sho to come and Xiao Qiao literaaly dragged Da Qiao into coming.

**0012345678900**

**Ok I know the tour was crap as well as the girls night but oh well they live with Xiao Qiao, sorry if I was too breif with the intro of the charcters, tgey will actually appear un the next chapter.**

**Remeber RnR!**


	4. Side Chapter: The Two Qiaos

**Ok this is a Xiao Qiao/Da Qiao based chapter, I have been playing dw4 since I got a new copy of it since my other one was too scratched and I have unlocked the Qiao sisters and that gave me an idea, so I lied none of my OCs from the last chapter will appear in this chapter, this will inclue a new OC I have come up with Dong Zhuos son, if you have played dw4 you should know the map and unlocked the Qiao sisters you should know, also since the story/flashback part is in 190 the Qiao sisters will be in their dw4 outfits/appearance since, they look like younger versions of their dw3 outfits/appearance. Also is anyone good at poetry cause I want a poem for Diao Chan but I suck at peotry and poems so yeah.**

**Kayladw7, thanks**

**Assassin master ezio91, thanks, and I'm glad you liked that part.**

**0012345678900**

"So are we going to talk about anything?" Shang Xiang asked as everyone was bored, 'This was so not worth convincing Lian Shi to come' Shang Xiang thought as she was unaware of Diao Chan combing her hair (SSX's hair). "Stop that!" Shang Xiang shouted as she smacked the comb out of Diao Chan's hand.

"Diao Chan why don't you sing us that poem Ding Feng wrote for you?" Lian Shi said as all eyes turned to Diao Chan, Diao Chan looked a little nervous, Ding Feng hasn't wrote it yet, " Diao Chan replied as frowns covered everyones faces.

"Well I guess I should get back to Sun Ce" Da Qiao said as she got up and was about to walk away but was grabbed by Xiao Qiao, "Xiao Qiao let go of me!" Da Qiao demanded but Xiao Qiao didn'tlet go, "Xiao Qiao stop being so childish!" Da Qiao scolded, but Xiao Qiao tugged on her arm bring her back down.

"Sis why don't we tell them about how we escaped the clucthes of Dong Zhuo, killed his son Dong He and met and married Zhou Yu and Sun Ce!" Xiao Qiao suggested to her sister, who sighed before replying, "You can, I will just listen and correct" Da Qiao replied to her sister as she got comfortable as did Diao Chan, Shang Xiang and Lian Shi.

"Ok has anyone heard about the rescue of the Two Qiaos, from brothers, sisters, husbands?" Xiao Qiao asked as Shang Xiang yawned, "No Xiao none of us have, Ce never told me anything abouT how he met and married Da Qiao" Shang Xiang stated as Da Qiao looked at her wondering why Sun Ce hasn't told anyone apart from lord Sun Jian of course.

"Can we start this story please?" Lian Shi asked patiently, she normally would be sleeping with her newly wed husband Sun Quan, they had gotten married a few weeks ago, Shang Xiang was the maid of honour, Sun Ren, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao were the bridesmaids, and she remebered Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai as the grooms men.

"Alrigght here is a true tale of horror, romance and Qiaoness!" Xiao Qiao stated as she counted nearly becoming the concubine of Dong Zhuo's son Dong He a horror, and not to mention Dong Zhuo would probably as he would put it 'play' with her and Da Qiao maybe even at the same time when Dong He wasn't and also making sure Dong He didn't know that he would of 'played' with her and Da Qiao, but she knew if she had the fate of being Dong He's concubine she and her sister would definitly be 'played' with by both Dong He, Dong Zhuo and maybe even Dong He's best friend.

"Just start it Xiao Qiao" Da Qiao said as Xiao had decided where to start, "I will start with when I had made it out of the castle on my own, my sister still in the castle and Zhou Yu and Sun Ce starting their rescue mission" Xiao Qiao said as everyone ,minus Da Qiao who was there, were waiting for Xiao to start.

01234567890

"I hate this place! I'm getting out of here!" A young Xiao Qiao stated as she griped her fans tightly and tried to see through the heavy rain, she had made it out of the castle her sister still inside, but she needed to escape, in order to get some brave soldiers to help rescue her sister.

"There she is! Get her!" A voice yelled a distance away frohow m Xiao Qiao, Xiao Qiao turned to see where it was coming from and who it was coming from, as Xiao 'squinted her eyes she saw a bunch of meanie's (meanie is Dong Zhuo) troops, Xiao pouted she really didn't want to fight right now.

As the troops came closer, Xiao Qiao tried to intimidate them, "I'll beat you up!" Xiao Qiao yelled as she jumped up and down a couple of times before striking a pose, howver her intimidation didn't work, the troops burst into laughter.

Xiao Qiao was fuming they were making fun of her, "Beat us up she said, haha!" One of the troops laughed, "My grandmother would be more of a challenge!" Another troop stated as Xiao Qiao was now on fire.

"I may be small, but I pack a punch!" Xiao Qiao said as she jumped into the air and created a large fireball, the troops now stopped laughing as they saw the giant fireball, Xiao Qiao smirked as she threw the fireball down of the troops some started running for their lives, others stood there in shock, the fireball landed on the troops that didn't move and burnt them to a crisp, the ones running got hit by the blast and burnt to death.

"Thats what you get for underestimating me!" Xiao Qiao claimed as the gate to the castle opened, "If its open I might as well save her" Xiao Qiao whispered as ran inside the castke and saw her sis spinning around killing all of the troops around her, when Da Qiao stooped spinning all of the troops were dead.

"Sis!" Xiao yelled in happiness as she ran over to her sister who turned anmd saw her and opened her arms for the hug she knew she was going to get, as soon as she opened her arms Xiao hugged her tightly before letting go.

"Xiao Qiao your safe!" A relieved Da Qiao exclaimed as both sisters failed to realize the soldiers creaping towards them putting the sisters in a circle that they would have trouble getting out of.

"Of coyrse I am sis! So what does that mean Dong Zhuo going to do to us if we get captured?" Xiao Qiao asked as Da Qiao's relieved face turned into a frieghtened face, "Xiao Qiao you don't want to know" Da Qiao repied as she soon realized they were surrounded, Xiao Qiao seeing the look on her sisters face also realized they were surrounded.

"Ah they can't escape now!" A sergeant said as Xiao Qiao shot foward a unblockable beam of light, which killed a few of the officers, while Da Qiao rotated on both legs 360 degrees to the right, then crosses her fans together and pushed them forward sending a white ball of energy that hit a peon in the chest killing him as he simply fell to the floor dead.

"Sis how are we going to get out of this?" Xiao Qiao asked as soon they were completly surrounded with no chance of escape, "Xiao Qiao we aren't" Da Qiao stated sadly as they were grabbed by elite guards who simply smacked their faces when they attempted to break free.

"We g-" One of the elite guards tried to announce as his head was smacked by a Tonfa knocking him out, while the other elite guard was swacked on the head with a Bo Staff killing him.

"Your safe now, you will never leave my side again" Zhou Yu said as he defended Xiao Qiao from the soldiers that were attempting to hit her. Xiao Qiao looked at him with love in her eyes, 'He is so dreamy' Xiao Qiao thought.

"Your safe now" Sun Ce said at the same time as Zhou Yu said it, only he was saying it to Da Qiao, Sun Cer and Zhou Yu quickly eliminated the remaining soldiers, with a little bit of Xiao Qiaos help.

"I am in your debt, but we are not safe yet, we need to cross the bridge over the river and flee to safety" Da Qiao stated as all eyes were upon her, amazed at how she remembered where to go after she had been brought here by Dong Zhuo.

As they exited the castle they saw inb the distance a Dong Zhuo and thousands of troops, "Wow so many" Xiao Qiao exclaimed as she shaked a little but the comforting arm of Zhou Yu stopped her shaking, "We must hide for now" Xiao said as they fled to the left outside area of the castle and hid in the bushes so while they could see people, people couldn't see them.

They all saw and heard the voice of Dong Zhuo and imagined his conversation. "What the Two Qiaos have escaped!" Dong Zhuo shouted as he had the messenger in a choke hold.

"But they had he-" The messenger tried to say but his throat was crushed by Dong Zhuos hand, killing him, "Fools hpw hard is it to make sure two girls don't escape!" Dong Zhuo yelled as he looked back at his troops.

"I am heading back to my castle, when I get there I expect you to all spilt up and find them!" Dong Zhuo barked as he rode into the castle taking a minute to do so.

"They split up this should make things easier" Sun Ce said as he knew that they would all be easy to beat alone, everyone looked at him, what Sun Ce said gave Xiao Qiao an idea.

"Hey! Wouldn't this be a goodb time to get revenge on Dong Zhou?" Xiao Qiao stated before seeing the glare Da Qiao gave her, "What are you talking about!" Da Qiao began, "Our first priority is to escape!" Da Qiao finished.

"...What to do" Zhou Yu muttered as Da Qiao stubbornly walked off to where they would be going of they wante to escape. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked at eachother, Sun Ce would marry Da Qiao, while Zhou Yu would marry Xiao Qiao.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" The voice of Da Qiao stated as the others ran to see her caught by a soldier who had a sword at her neck, Xiao Qiao stared amazed, it was normally her in thos situations with Da Qiao getting her out of them.

Sun Ce who had snuck up behing the bandit swiftly killed him, being extra careful not to kill Da Qiao as well.

"Thanks" Da Qiao muttered as they had all decided it was too risky to stay and fight, they all began running to the place where they could escape but were startled by a person who Sun Ce and Zhou Yu knew as Dong He.

"Ah I see my new concubines couldn't waiyt to see me, Dong He, their master" Dong He said arrogantly as all four looked at shock, he was actually quite handsome but they knew he was greedy like his father.

"Wait, so your the reason why we were kidnapped and brought here!" Asked Xiao Qiao, as Dong He smirked smugly, "Yes my dear" He said angering Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu.

"Well then how about we make a deal, we fight a duel and if you win I will not only be your concubine I will be your wife!" Xiao Qiao said bravely, as Dong He's face lit up, a Qiao sister as a wife he would love that.

"Very well, but I also get to kill your little friends and make doll face my concubine" He replied as Xiao nodded her head, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce looked at each other they knew that if they tried to rescue the Qiaos after Xiao Qiao had lost they would be killed.

"Well are we gonna start?" Xiao asked impaitently, Da Qiao looked at her before putting her arm in front of Xiao Qiao, "Xiao Qiao I can't let you dfo this alone, we will fight him together on these conditions, if we lose we will both marry you and let you do whatever you wnat to do to us, but if we win we fet to kill you!" Da Qiao said as Dong He looked at them before smirking, "Very well doll face, but you already knowwhat I want to do to you." Dong he said as Da Qiao looked at him a little frightened, "You should know after I win, I will do both of you at the same time" Dong he said as they all got into stances.

"Xiao lets end this quickly" Da Qiao began before saying "Move please!" As she stood on one leg, tip-toed while the other is lifted backwards and raised her right arm and started spinning it around her head. This makking her fans levitate and continously spin in front of her juggling Dong He before making her fans spin around her sending Dong He flying towards Xiao who smirked, "Ready to go on a little trip?" She asked as she spun upwards with her fan surrounded in flame killing Dong He.

They soon were attacked by soldiers but Sun Ce and Zhou Yu took care of them. As they fled the area "You two are so lucky! To have husbands like me and Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce stated basically proposing, Zhou Yu shook his head, "Sun Ce why must you always posture in front of beautoful women!" Zhou Yu said as the sisters giggled walking up to their soon to be husbands.

01234567890

"And that is how me and Da Qiao married Zhou Yu and Sun Ce!" Xiao said brightly before realizing everyone ha fallen asleep, Xiao soon also fell asleep.

**0012345678900**

**Ok I know Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao defeated Dong He way too easily but oh well, and I hope that was a good chapter.**

**Remeber RnR!**


	5. The test

**K here is the next chapter, sorry for late update, everyone might have a speaking role, but I won't guarentee anything, I just decided Yue Ying will use the Dagger-axe, Diao Chan will not have that much action, but Sun Li will, and the duels migt be a little short, especially the duel with Bo Luo and Mei Ling, Oh and I'm not sure if Taishi Ci was mentioned in chapter 3, if he wasn't then he is in Wu, if he was then he is in Wu.**

**Saberai, (I can finally do this with you again!) Well the important thing is you reviewed! Thanks and only Xiao Qiao used attacks from dw7, Da Qiao used her first charge attack from dw4 (Without any orbs)**

**Assassin master ezio91, Thanks and thats what I thought as well!**

**Kayladw7, Thanks!**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan was fast asleep, 'Shes probably dreaming about Lu Bu' Wen Xin thought smiling a little before she lightly slapped Diao Chan who muttered "I'm up", However Wen Xin was definitly not convinced, "No your not!" Wen Xin replied as Diao Chan was still sleeping.

Wen Xin kept slapping Diao Chan harder everytime, she said "I'm up" And didn't get up, "God you make me frustrated!" Wen Xin said aggresivly as she slapped Diao Chan very hard who sat up and yelled, "I'M UP!" Wen Xin just smirked.

"You better be, because you and Sun Li have to do something called the Test, of course I don't really know about the Test since I'm just a concubine with a little knowledge on the martial arts" Wen Xin said, but was unprepared for what Diao Chan would say next.

"Why do you wear such little clothing?" Diao Chan asked sounding accidently a little offensive, Wen Xin just stared at her like she had just got a bitch slap and was about to retaliate. "You like to talk, don't you?" Wen Xin said as she stuck her nose in the air and left, leaving a confused Diao Chan.

"Wait I said that out loud!" Diao Chan realized as she resisted the urge to slap herself, she ran after Wen Xin and heard her conversing with Zhang Mei. "Zhang Mei you can take care of the rest, god she frustrates me!" Wen Xin complained. As Zhang Mei smiled.

"I'm sure she was just being brutally honest!" Zhang Mei defended, not realizing that it was a question not a statement, Wen Xin shook her head, "It was a question, you can't be brutally honest in a question!" Wen Xin reminded, Zhang Mei just sighed argueing with Wen Xin was pointless.

"Wen Xin I'm sorry if I offended you!" Diao Cha finally yelled, with Wen Xin turning around glaring at but later started smiling, "Diao Chan you didn't need to apologise, besides Zhang Mei was going to do the rest anyway" Wen Xin replied, as Zhang Mei walked over to Diao Chan while Wen Xin had left.

"Did Xin explain what the Test is?" Zhang Mei asked hoping she wouldn't have to explain it, "No she didn't" Diao Chan replied as Zhang Meis face fell, "Well the Test is for people that Sun Ce or anyone else in Wu is unaware if they are strong enough to engage in battle without being severly injured or killed, or in Sun Li's case whos mother didn't think she was old enough also have tp prove that they are strong enough to not die in battle, there will be 3 duels like normal duels but you can't die" Zhang Mei explained as Diao Chan ran to grab her whip, "So are we going?" Diao Chan asked as they walked down the hall.

_A few minutes later_

You finally made it!" Sun Ce yelled as Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Lu Meng, Nan Mai, SSX, Lian Shi, Sun Quan, Mei Ling, Bo Luo, Sun Ren, Sun Li, Huang Gai, Ding Feng and the Qiao sisters standing in a circle, with Sun Li, Bo Luo and Mei Ling in the circle.

"I assume Zhang Mei has told you everything?" Zhou Yu asked as Diao Chan nodded, Zhou Yu then turned to Zhang Mei, "Zhang Mei you may leave, your presence is no longer required"

Zhang Mei was about to object, but decided against it and griped her rod and started to leave, when the voice of Sun Ce yelld out, "But Zhou Yu, Mei is a officer as well, its true that she doesn't fight much".

"Very well, Mei, you may stay" Zhou Yu said, as Diao Chan entered the circle and saw Sun Li smirking, "Why are you smirking?" Diao Chan asked as Sun Li responded to her, "Its Bo Luo and Mei Ling, we will easily defeat them". Diao Chan looked at her, she knew Bo Luo seemed weak, but Mei Ling seemed strong, but Sun Li said she wasn't so she musn't be strong then.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Bo Luo stated as she had gotten inti her stance, Diao Chan looked at her, thinking it would be very easy, "Very well. I accept!" Diao Chan said as she to got into her stance.

Mei Ling looked at Sun Li before speaking, "Don't worry... This won't hurt for very long", Sun Li glared at her she was slightly intimidated, but she really wanted to be in the next battle, no intimidation was gonna get in the way of that, "Argh! What nerve!" . After saying that both Sun Li and Mei Ling got in their stances.

"Time for punishment!" Bo Luo announced as she was ready to make the first move, Bo Luo connected her blades together and sended them spinning out in front of her also towards Diao Chan who just looked at them as they went back to Bo Luo, Diao Chan then slid onto her knees (AN: I can't really describe this attack) and swung her whip above her head, throwing Bo Luo out of the circle, defeating Bo Luo, who fled the area in shame. "I have defeated an officer!" Diao Chan yelled victouriously.

"I think its time to get down and get dirty." Mei Ling stated as she threw a bomb near Sun Li, who did a jump roll out of the way, a seductive laugh from Mei Ling, made it clear that the bomb was dud. Sun Li glared hard at Mei Ling, "You might be a challenge." Sun Li stated enraging Mei Ling who bicycle kicked Sun Li in the air and when Sun Li fell back down, Mei Ling impaled Sun Li with both claws, Sun Li screamed out in pain.

"Argh, pretty good..." Sun Li admitted as she a sliding kick, throwing Mei Ling out of the circle, also making her and Diao Chan win the first test, "I wonder who is next" Diao Chan whispered to Sun Li who shrugged.

"Hmm I see Mei Ling and Bo Luo were defeated rather easily, but we knew that would happen, the next opponents are Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao!" Zhou Yu announced, putting his hand to the chin wondering if his wife and sister in law would be able to last.

"Huh! I won't lose!" Xiao Qiao stated a Sun Li rolled her eyes, 'Honestly Xiao Qiao I won't lose but you will' Sun Li thought, Da Qiao looking at Sun Li and Diao Chan decided it was her time to talk, "I, too, will fight for my family!" Da Qiao stated as she and her sister got into their stances, which were exactly the same.

Sun Li deciding to make the first move, as she ran closer to Xiao Qiao she repeatedly does a horizontal swing with her maces, followed by a flip kick, slam with her mace, and lastly, an uppercut. Xiao Qiao however smirked, she had blocked all of those attacks.

"Here comes trouble!" Xiao Qiao stated as she started continueously slapping Sun Li with her fans, at the last slap she slapped harder causing her to lose balance and hopped forward 2 steps to keep her balance, Sun Li seeing an opportuinity decided to counter attack.

Sun Li muttered something as she did a uppercut with a single mace, throwing Xiao Qiao in the air, making her cyr slightly, while Da Qioa and Diao Chan were in a dreadlock (AN I think that is what its called), Diao Chan was losing it.

Da Qiao smiled as she won the dreadlock and spun around with her fans juggling Diao Chan in the air, when Da Qiao had stopped spinning she jumped in the air with her fams still rotating juggling Diao Chan, when Da Qiao landed her fans came back to her, she realized she had jumoed out of the circle, D aQIoa ran to Sun Ce in shame.

While Xiao Qiao was ready to attack Sun Li, but Sun Li blocked and countered by bringing both maces in, and swings both out in their respective directions, sending out two wind razors painfully hitting and flinging Xiao Qiao out of the circle, "You beat me, but I'm still stronger than you!" Xiao Qiao said as she ran to Zhou Yus side.

"Hmm the next and final opponents are Lian Shi and Sun Shang Xiang!" Zhou Yu said but as sonn as he said it, Sun Ren burst into laughter. "My daughter and Diao Chan will not stand a chance, against them!" Sun Ren said before adding, "No offence Diao Chan".

"None taken, besides I have to agree with you, I stood no chance against Shang Xiang at the battle of Hu Lao Gate, and probably still have no chance against her" Diao Chan replied.

Sun Ren smiled as Sun Li frowned, "I will verse them instead" Sun Ren said as both Diao Chan and Sun Li's eyes popped out of their heads, they stood more of a chance against SSX and Lian Shi than they did against Sun Ren.

"Hmm very well both Sun Li and Diao Chan have proved themselves capable of being in a battle!" Zhou Yu said, saying that they had passed the test, he turned to Sun Ce, "So Ce will they fight in the next battle?" Zhou yu asked Sun Ce who nodded his head, Sun Li almost fainted out of excitement.

_During nightime_

Diao Chan was walking to the river she couldn't live without Lu Bu and this song keep playing over and over in her head. She just couldn't live without him and suicide was the only way to get him back.

_I still hear your voice when you sleeped next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me weakness but I don't know why._

_Without you its hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touched, I'd get this feeling_

_And everytime we kissed, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast?_

_I wanted this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touched, I felt the static._

_And everytime we kissed, I reached for the the sky._

_Can't you hear my beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

The song kept playing over and ove rin Diao Chans head, it was annoying but it sung what she felt, as Diao Chan neared the river, she heard the voice of Sun Ren yell at her.

"So you are just gonna take the cowards way out?, I thought you were stronger than that Diao Chan" Sun Ren yelled, Diao Chan turned around to see Sun Ren and glare at her, "You don't know what I'm going through!" Diao Chan barked steeping closer to Sun Ren who did the same.

"Really! I felt the exact same way when my husband died!" Sun Ren shouted back, Diao Chan stood back a little, she was starting to realize Sun Ren was like her.

"But how come Sun Li is so different from you?" Diao Chan asked she was beginning to see Sun Ren as a mentor.

"Sun Li is like me, the me before my husband died" Sun Ren stated sadly, Diao Chan felt something towards Sun Ren, she felt Sun Ren was her favourite person in Wu.

"Diao Chan, don't commit suicide, you remind me of me, don't die Diao Chan, just don't!" Sun Ren said now crying, Diao Chan palced a arm on Sun Ren's shoulder, "I won't" Diao Chan whispered, Sun Ren was now her mentor of some sort.

**0012345678900**

**Ok I know the fight scenes were short and the ending was horrible, but oh well, oh and the song I just had to add that, and it does not belong to me, it is 'Every Time we Touch' By Cascada, I just changed a little of the lyrics**


	6. Before the Battle

**Sorry for late update, this chapter might be short but the chapter after this will be long. Also I sorta have writers block but if I don't write this chapter I will never do it. And here is a little thing I should of said/written ages ago, no Jin officers excluding Sima Yi will appear in the Diao Chan series.**

**Saberai, Thanks!**

**Assassin master ezio91, I know poor Sun Ren and thanks.**

**Kayladw7, Thanks.**

**0012345678900**

Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xing were currently pretending to be Diao Chan and weren't very good at being Diao Chan, the first person to pretend to be Diao Chan was Shang Xiang who was about to do it.

"Can you survive my da-" Shang Xing tried to say as her inmitation of Diao Chan failed as she fell over and cracked up laughing as did Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao, "That sucked!" Xiao Qiao stated as she prepared for her inmitation.

"Can yo-" Xiao Qiao's inmitation was even worse than Shang Xiang's as she cracked up laughing almost straight away, Da Qiao sighed and shook her head, "Xiao Qiao that was worse than mine!" SSX yelled as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"Ok, its my turn" Da Qiao said as she was about to do her inmitation, "Can you survive my danc-" Da Qiao said but like Shang Xiang she fell over all 3 girls cracked up laughing, and soon they started rolling on the floor laughing.

Sun Shang Xiang had managed to stop laughing as did Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao, "So are both of you participating in the battle that will be happening soon?" Shang Xiang asked as she really wanted them to fight with her.

"If we can convince Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, we will be in the battle" Da Qiao said as while she may be scared of the battlefeild, she just had to be near her lord, Xiao Qiao nodded her head in agreemnt but Xiao wasn't scared of the battlefeild like her sister.

"Well I will be able to convince my brother to let bpth of you participate in the battle" Shang Xiang said before they all remembered their impression of Diao Chan and they all cracked up laughing as Diao Chan had walked into the room after hearing their laughters.

"What are you doing" Diao Chan said as she grabbed her whip before staring at the 3, the 3 stopped laughing imediantly and all said in unison "Nothing!" Diao Chan shook her head, "You can't lie to me" Diao Chan stated as the three girls got a little nervous.

Wen Xin randomly walked in grabbing something before telling Diao Chan what SSX and the Qiao sisters were doing, "They were impersonating you and failing miserably" Wen Xin said as she walked out, as Diao Chan burst into laughter.

Diao Chan having regained her normal self shook her head before exiting, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang simply looked at each other before laughing uncontrollably.

Diao Chna walking out was confronted by two people she recognised as Chen Pu and Han Dang, Diao Chan having only seen them in the battle of Hu Lao Gate already knew that they are two of Wu's most important officers.

"Hey. Are you that hot chick who joined Wu? Because I have heard rmours that a hot chick joined our army" Han Dang asked as Diao Chan flattered by the complement replied with. "There are already rumours about that?".

Chen Pu chuckled before speaking. "Yeah rumours spread around quic these days. Sun Shang Xiang likes to spread rumours around for some reason" Diao Chan made a mental note in her head to not tell Shang Xiang anything.

"So are the rumours true?" Han Dang asked as Diao Chan smiled, "Yes they are true.", Han Dang looked at her before realizing something, "Wait! Are you that hot chick that Shang Xiang smashed at the battle of Hu Lao Gate?"

Diao Chan smiled happy that they recognised her. "Yes, I am the chick that Shang Xiang smashed and the reason why Lu Bu got enraged." Diao Chan replied as Cheng Pu and Han Dang smiled before they both walked off.

As Diao Chan walked she saw Sun Li training, Sun Li spotting Diao Chan walked up to her. "Hey Diao Chan! Can I use that whip of yours?" Sun Li askeds as Diao Chan smiled. "Sure but only if you let me use those maces."

Sun Li nodded her head as they traded weapons, "Wow these are so much easier to use!" Sun Li stated as she expertly used the whip. Diao Chan shaked her head, "Are you kidding me! Your maces are way easier to use!" Diao Chan argued.

Both Sun Li and Diao Chan looked at eachother, they both knew what the other was thinking. "So are we gonna swap weapons?" Sun Li asked impaitiently, Diao Chan laughed a little,"Yeah." Diao Chan muttered as they swaped weapons.

Unknown to either one of them, Sun Ren and Sun Ce were watching from a distance, "Aunt I have a feeling that I will have to say goodbye to my life." Sun Ce stated, "Ce how much times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me aunt! Besides I look like your older sister, not your aunt. And Ce don't talk like that!" Sun Ren scolded.

Ce laughed but his expression was grim. "I don't want to dissapoint Da..." Ce muttered, Sun Ren looked at him before speaking. "How will you dissapoint her?"

Sun Ce looked at Sun Ren, "Because I know my time is near and she will be heartbroken if I leave her." Sun Ce whispered, Sun Ren glared at him. "Ce do not speak like that! You will die if you keep speaking like that!"

"Your right. Besides I have to live for the future of Wu!" Sun Ce yelled confidently, Sun Ren smiled at him but frowned soon after but hid her frown and she whispered, "I also believe my time will come soon."

Sun Ce didn't hear her, he just looked at sky, it was a mix of pink, orange, yellow and other colours , his thoughts drifted to many people, Sun Quan, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu, Shang Xiang, Sun Li, even Tai Shi Ci and oddly enough Lian Shi and Diao Chan.

**0012345678900**

**K that is another chapter down, a battle is the next chapter and I will focas on certain characters not Diao Chan in the next chapter but Diao Chan will be in the next chapter alot for obvious reasons. A little drama is beginning but with my stories there will always be drama.**

**Remember RnR! (I don't know why I say/write this)**


	7. Author Note

I have lost my inspiration for Dance of Destiny and it will be put on hold for a little while.

Sorry for people who think this is an update, although you should of been able to tell this wasn;t an update by the title of this 'chapter'.

this may of been an update, if I didn't accidently delete the next chapter that I was almost finished writing.

So yeah, this story has been put on hold or hiatus or however you spell that.

But hopefully I may get some inspiration soon.

Also, I am busy on other fics, as I will be working on a digimon fic and I will focus on that.

Also I have a star wars and sims fic that I have started, so this may not be updated until a long time.


	8. Discontinued

**This is just to tell that I am discontinueing Dance of Destiny.**

**Thus ending the Diao Chan series I had planned!**

**The reason why I'm discontinueing Dance of Destiny is because I wasn't sastified. I didn't like what I was writing.**

**And it lost to my other Diao Chan fic. Revelations: The Real Reason, which basically a scrapped version of the Diao Chan series.**

**Although Revelations is not part of a series.**

**Also I completly lost inspiration for this story and the Diao Chans series.**


End file.
